UNO
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Escenas extra de FADELESS] [Advertencia: Lemmon explicito] [Escena de la miel de maple LISTA!] Cuando le sonrió a Ino, la rubia supo que su mejor amiga y su chico ya no serían la pareja santurrona de la manada. —Espera, espera… ¿Lo hicieron en el auto?—
1. Chapter 1

**FADELESS**

**Capítulo VI (extra): Uno**

**.**

_Advertencia: ¡Lemmon Explicito!_

**.**

Cuando le sonrió a Ino, la rubia supo que su mejor amiga y su chico ya no serían la pareja santurrona de la manada. Había algo en esa sonrisa que le decía todo. Ese rastro de inocencia era solo un engaño. Ino sabía que esa noche iba a ser todo menos inocente. Sakura estuvo prácticamente irradiando hormonas desde la mañana. Sasuke la había toqueteado un poco en el auto camino a clases. Un beso de buenos días un tanto apasionado lo había cambiado todo. La tensión sexual se notó claramente en el almuerzo; Tenten no paró de soltar risitas y mandar miradas furtivas a Ino y Hinata.

Ino jaló Sakura hacia el baño cuando sonó el timbre de salida. Los otros alumnos estaban más preocupados por terminar de hacer sus planes del fin de semana, por lo que realmente no notaron a las dos góticas corriendo para ir al baño. Se estaban riendo sin razón alguna y cuando finalmente llegaron, Ino cerró la puerta con llave. Conocían al conserje por lo que realmente no importaba, lo hacían todo el tiempo. Tenten, Temari y Hinata salieron respectivamente de los cubículos y rodearon a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Exijo cada maldito detalle de lo de hoy en la mañana Haruno. Escúpelo todo. Esa linda erección con la que Sasuke Uchiha apareció en la mañana no creo que haya sido un simple sueño húmedo.

Sakura jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello rosa con una divertida expresión en el rostro y caminó hasta los espejos, abriendo el paso entre sus amigas. Y sin dejar que sus dedos rocen el borde del lavatorio, habló.

—Me vino a recoger como todos los viernes. Me dio mi beso de buenos días cuando entré al auto y su mano fue un poco más traviesa de lo normal esta mañana…— respondió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Espera, espera… ¿Lo hicieron en el auto?— Tenten preguntó asombrada. —No conocía ese lado tan travieso tuyo Sakura…

—¡No lo hicimos en el auto! Solo me dijo que si no lo detenía, lo íbamos a hacer ahí.

—¿Vas a ir a su casa?— preguntó Ino haciendo un gritito de emoción.

—Es lo más probable…

—¿Cuántos centímetros?— preguntó la otra rubia curiosamente.

—¡Temari!— chilló una sonrojada Hinata tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a sus pervertidas amigas.

—Yo creo que le doy un 22— Sakura respondió con una voz soñadora. Su chico en definitiva era el mejor del mundo.

—¡Ugh! ¡No sabes cómo te envidio Sakura Haruno!

—Pero Ino… Sai no está mal. ¿No decías que el suyo medía 20?— le dijo Temari haciendo una mueca divertida y haciendo que Tenten estallara en carcajadas.

—Espera espera… ¿Estás hablando de Sasuke Junior, Saku?— Tenten preguntó y Sakura simplemente asintió. —¿Cómo puedes calcular si no lo has visto aún?

—Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo eso el otro día sin notar mi presencia en el ensayo de música. Me parece muy adorable el hecho de que le diga Sasuke Junior a su compañero de batalla. Y hablando de mi Uchiha…

El celular de Sakura había vibrado por un mensaje que le había mandado en mencionado chico. Le había preguntado en dónde estaba y que la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento para terminar lo de la mañana. Las cinco chicas gritaron emocionadas y Sakura salió prácticamente corriendo del baño después de que las chicas le hayan deseado toda la suerte del mundo. Sabían que no era su primera vez teniendo relaciones, pero sí la primera vez teniendo relaciones con Sasuke.

—Tardaste.— le dijo un tanto en reproche el azabache, rodeándola por su cintura y atacando su cuello con pequeños mordiscos.

—Lo siento…— murmuró un poco avergonzada. —Ino se volvió loca y me arrastró hasta el baño.

—No te disculpes por cosas tan tontas Saku.— él besó su frente de una manera delicada y después sus labios, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar.

—¿Vamos?— preguntó tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia el auto.

—Hn. No sabía que estabas tan ansiosa…— respondió el divertido. —Tendremos que pasar por la farmacia primero porque no tengo condones.

.

Su departamento quedaba en el séptimo piso del lujoso edificio. Sasuke colocó la clave y las puertas del edificio. A veces Sakura agradecía que el ascensor tenga acceso directo al departamento, en especial en ese momento. Sasuke la había prácticamente aprisionado con sus brazos contra uno de los espejos del ascensor para empezar a besarla apasionadamente. Estaba celoso y excitado a la vez. Celoso porque un chico de la farmacia no había dejado de ver a su novia de una manera indisimulada cuando estaban en la caja. Excitado porque sabía que Sakura estaba usando un conjunto de encaje y sólo él la iba a ver así.

El ascensor hizo un sonidito de campanita y las puertas de la derecha se abrieron. Sakura enredó sus piernas en su cintura y Sasuke caminó casi a trompicones hacia la sala. El olor a menta inundó los pulmones de Sakura por las plantitas de la misma hoja que se encontraban en la entrada. Ahogó un gemido cuando él peñiscó su trasero y una de sus frías manos se colaron dentro del top negro que estaba usando. La volvió a aprisionar, esta vez contra la pared y los labios de Sasuke descendieron desde su boca hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva en el camino. Sakura se sintió como presa de un vampiro cuando él empezó a mordisquear su cuello juguetonamente hasta finalmente hacer un mordisco más fuerte.

—¡Sasuke! Eso va a dejar marca...— dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

—Hn.

Dejó de mordisquear y, por lo contrario, empezó a besar tiernamente su cuello. Sakura acariciaba su cabeza haciendo movimientos circulares, disfrutando los besos que le daba en esa parte tan susceptible a cosquillas para ella. Tenía una sonrisa fija en el rostro y miraba el techo distraída. La mano que se había colado dentro de su top había dejado de acariciar su espalda baja y había empezado a jugar con el broche de su sostén. Sakura sólo podía suspirar por las caricias que le estaba haciendo. Sasuke empezó a ascender de nuevo por su cuello, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia su oreja.

—Ya no me podré detener Sakura.— ronroneó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. —¿Quieres arder conmigo?

—Nunca dije que te detengas Sas-su-ke. Muero por arder contigo. —susurró divertida besando la punta de su nariz.

Los pies de Sakura aterrizaron en el piso de nuevo y con pasos más acompasados empezaron a dirigirse hacia la habitación. El departamento, a comparación con la casa-mansión Uchiha, no era tan grande. Se detuvieron en un par de esquinas para besarse más cómodamente y poder acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Cada vez que Sasuke la miraba a ella cuando separaban sus labios para tomar aire, sentía sus piernas de gelatina y perdía un poco el equilibrio. Sakura sintió algo frío contra la espalda. Fue ahí en donde supo que finalmente habían llegado a su habitación. Sasuke giró el pomo de la puerta blanca y con pasos un poco más apresurados entraron a la habitación. Sakura tiró la cartera con los condones adentro sobre la cama.

—¿Lista para el primer round?

—No sabes como sufrí desde la mañana solo por estar aquí contigo a solas.

Él sonrió de lado y atrapó sus labios con los suyos de una manera más delicada y suave. Quería empezar las cosa con calma. Tenían tiempo de sobra y quería hacer las cosas bien. Sakura sonrió en el beso y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para poder besarlo mejor. Sus leguas se movían a compás de la otra. Él la atrajo más hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos y con cuidado la tumbó en la cama, debajo de él. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas por las sensaciones indescriptibles que su cuerpo le daba en ese momento. Estaba excitada.

—Tócame.

Lo deseaba. Quería que la tocase tal y como lo había soñado desde la primera vez que él la había besado. Quería que le quite la ropa y que la mire tal y como había venido al mundo. Que, aunque no tuviese el trasero o senos más grandes, observe que tenía las curvas en donde debía. Pero más que nada, que la toque. Que la toque en esos lugares tan prohibidos. Que la toque en esos lugares tan sensibles. Que toque sus brazos, sus hombros, sus senos, su vientre, su intimidad, sus piernas, sus pies. Quería que la toque en todos lados. Quería que la bese en esos lugares tan delicados. Quería que bese sus pezones, su ombligo, su clítoris. Quería que bese esa parte tan preciada para ella, su sexo. Sus labios interiores y exteriores, su vagina. Quería que su lengua la penetre hasta adentro como si ya estuviesen haciendo el amor, como si su pene ya estuviera excitado y erecto derramando su leche dentro de ella (esa rica leche llamada semen que se moría por probar).

—Voy a tocar, besar, lamer y todo lo que quieras bebé. Sólo dime dónde.

—¡Sasuke!— gimió ella fuertemente, incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma. —Tócame en todas partes. Mis pechos, mis brazos, mi vientre, mi sexo... Todo.

Sasuke besó sus labios.

—Eres mía.

De un sólo movimiento le quitó el top y los jeans que estaba usando, para que quede en ropa interior. Sakura usaba copa A como talla de sostén, pero ya estaba quedándole un poco pequeña porque sus senos se veían bastante grandes como para una copa A. Y como prenda inferior estaba usando una tanga de hilo. Sasuke se lamió los labios por la imagen que tenía frente suyo. De una manera tortuosa, empezó a bajarle la tanga. Cuando llegó hasta su pie derecho, lo sacó de un tirón y se lo llevó a la cara para oler el aroma que daba su chica desde esa parte tan privada. Estaba un poco húmeda por los fluidos que habían descendido por su excitación. Lo lamió y después de olerlo durante unos cuantos segundos más, lo usó para atar los brazos de Sakura con el respaldar de la cama. El olor dulcetón de los fluidos de su chica inundaron la habitación y Sasuke Junior empezó a levantarse.

Gateó para quedar exactamente sobre ella y tomó una de sus mechas rosadas para ponerla tras su oreja. Sakura sentía su aliento contra sus labios y eso solo la excitaba aún más. Apoyó una mano sobre la cama, al costado de su cabeza, y con la otra trazó su perfil, descendiendo lentamente. Llegó hasta su seno derecho, contorneándolo con la mano. Su nariz se enterró en medio del valle de sus senos, inspirando ese olor tan especial para él que emanaba su piel. Su otra mano bajó tanteando hasta sentir su seno izquierdo y también lo acarició por encima de la tela.

-Son tan suaves...— susurró. Su mano se coló por su espalda y con un poco de dificultad desabrochó el sostén de encaje azul marino, tirando la prenda por algún lado de la habitación.

—¿Te gustan?— preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Finalmente, ya estaba desnuda. Para él, que sólo había visto mujeres desnudas en su clase de anatomía humana y en un par revistas porno que su hermano tenía, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso. Su piel era blanca como el marfil. Tenía un piercing en el ombligo y podía ver sus tatuajes con más facilidad. El que le gustaba más era el que tenía en su muslo, la cruz negra. El negro le sentaba bien. Contrastaba con su piel y eso la hacía ver más rebelde. El que tenía en la muñeca iba con el que él también tenía.

Sus pezones rosados estaban bastante erectos y su intimidad estaba perfectamente rasurado. Sasuke se relamió los labios y se llevó uno de los pezones a su boca, mientras estrujaba el otro seno sin piedad. Mordió el botón y después lo contorneó con su lengua para cambiar de seno. Hizo casi lo mismo con el otro. Sakura sentía como si su centro fuese a explotar por todas las sensaciones que había anhelado desde aquella mañana. Sasuke terminó su tarea dejando más besos húmedos en esa parte que tanto le había gustado. Su chica no dejaba de gemir.

—Tócame ahí abajo.— suplicó ella.

Sasuke no se quiso hacer de más súplicas, pero besó su ombligo antes de abrir sus piernas y acariciarlas. Quedó maravillado con la vista. Nunca había visto el sexo femenino en vivo y en directo. Su clítoris resaltaba entre sus pliegues de carne. Su vagina se veía bastante dilatada y luchaba internamente con el penetrar un dedo en su interior. Un líquido semi-espeso había empezado a salir por ella y tenía un olor dulcetón al igual que sus bragas. Dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de sus fluidos y que su chica estaba bastante excitada. Sopló contra sus pliegues y salió un poco más de aquel líquido transparente. Acercó su cara a su sexo y empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde su clítoris (a quien mordisqueó en modo de juego) hasta su vagina.

Después de unos cuantos besos, su lengua se dedicó a trabajar. Ésta lamió sus fluidos, limpiando la zona y haciendo gemir a Sakura. Sabía extraño pero de alguna manera le gustó. Su lengua empezó a recorrer sus labios internos y sin querer, la penetró. Sonrió de medio lado cuando su chica gimió aún más fuerte que antes. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cuello, atrayendo más su rostro hacia su vagina. La lengua del Uchiha se movió dentro de ella simulando una penetración y llegó el primer orgasmo del round.

—¡Sasuke!

La cabeza del mencionado cayó cansada sobre el vientre de Sakura. Después de unos cuantos segundos gateó para colocarse sobre ella y cogió uno de los condones de la cartera. Sacó el preservativo rompiendo el empaque con los dientes. Lo sostuvo con la boca mientras se bajaba los pantalones y sus bóxer negros casi a la velocidad de un rayo. La imagen de su chica desnuda, excitada y gimiendo para él hacía que su compañero de batalla se excite aún más. Su pene salió victorioso de su pantalón ya erecto y con unas pequeñas gotas de pre-semen en la punta.

—Es grande...— dijo ella mirando indiscretamente todo su falo con el condón ya puesto.

—Naruto me dijo que era pequeño.

—¡Kya! ¿Se ven mutuamente sus cositos?— murmuró mientras se removía algo incómoda ya que Sasuke había empezado a penetrarla y quería encontrar una posición cómoda para ambos.

—¿'Cositos'? Pensé que habías dicho que Sasuke Junior era grande...

—Me parece adorable que le digas Sasuke Junior a tu pene.— susurró de una forma sexy y besó apasionadamente sus labios.

—¿Tú no le has puesto nombre a estas? —le preguntó cuando se separaron para respirar, toqueteando sus senos con cada mano.

—Nop.— sonrió y mordió su labio inferior traviesamente, mientras él empezaba a embestirla suavemente al haber encontrado una posición cómoda.

—Hn.— le dedicó una media sonrisa, reduciendo un poco la velocidad de las embestidas para hacerlas más profundas.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! Mhnn... ¡Kyaa! ¡Ya estamos llegando!— gimió con la respiración entrecortada, y moviendo más sus caderas contra la pelvis del Uchiha.

—S-saku... Ugh...

Hasta ese momento, Sakura no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke aún tenía puesta su camisa negra. Tortuosamente fue desabrochándola, botón por botón, para luego tirarla lejos. Había vuelto a atacar sus labios con los suyos pero terminó descendiendo haciendo un trazo con su saliva hasta un tatuaje de espiral que tenía en el punto de encuentro entre el cuello y el hombro. Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de su novia mientras la seguía penetrando. Y a los pocos minutos, llegaron ambos al orgasmo.

.

Sasuke sentía algo (o mejor dicho, alguien) removiéndose entre su brazos. Acarició su espalda y empezó a abrir los ojos. El día anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, pero no se arrepentía del todo no haberlo hecho. Los pequeños rayos de luz que habían empezado a salir reflejaban en la piel blanca de Sakura, haciendo que se vea aún más bonita. Sus cabellos rosados caían graciosamente por su espalda. Le hacían algo de cosquillas. Besó su frente y esperó a que abra sus ojos verdes.

Sakura gimió levemente en modo de queja y se abrazó más a él. Él besó su frente de nuevo cariñosamente y Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos con una mueca infantil en su rostro. Sasuke sólo trató de no reírse, por lo que una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hola dormilona...

—Hmph...— sacó su lengua, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y atrapó sus labios en un beso de buenos días. —Buenos días para ti también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Completamente.— ella sonrió y besó sonoramente su nariz.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos como los tontos enamorados góticos que eran y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un beso. Sus lenguas se empujaban juguetonamente sin afán de ganar dominancia sobre la otra. Fue un beso tranquilo y lleno de sentimientos. La lengua de Sakura jugueteó un poco con el piercing que Sasuke tenía en el labio mientras que él mordía levemente su labio superior. Se separaron después de un par de minutos cuando necesitaron tomar aire, pero los labios de Sasuke no se dirigieron a los labios de su chica, sino a su cuello. Dejó un par de besos por esa zona tan sensible hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Me enamoré de una chica que tiene cabello rosa. ¿Qué le digo?

—Dile que la amas.

—Te amo Haruno.— susurró en su oído como si de un secreto se tratase.

.

.

_Y bueno, ese fue el lemmon :D Realmente no esperaba terminarlo hoy, ¡pero lo hice! Esta es una escena extra del capitulo anterior, que no pude poner ahi porque el fic es T y esto es mas que M jajaja Espero que ustedes, mis preciadas y hermosas lectoras pervertidas lo hayan disfrutado._

_Para quienes no siguen mi fic de FADELESS, creo que igual se entendio un poco. Basicamente este cap es porno jajaj Pero las animo a que sigan mi fic :) Creo que es bastante prometedor._

_No se olviden de dejarme un lindo review para saber que tal les parecio._

_Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de agregarme a face (Hatsumi Uchiha)_

_Las quiere,_

_Hatsumi_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**FADELESS**

**Capitulo VII (Escenas extra): Miel de maple**

**.**

_*Perspectiva de Sasuke*_

_._

Me acuerdo claramente que la primera vez que intentamos tener relaciones con algo más en juego, fue en la playa. Habíamos intentado hacerlo en mi departamento el día siguiente a nuestra primera vez teniendo relaciones, pero su mamá nos interrumpió llamándola. Para haber perdido la virginidad a los catorce y con la novia de mi hermano, esa noche con Sakura había sido perfecta. Yo sabía que ella tampoco era virgen, pero igual no había importado mucho. Había bastado con que haya dicho que me amaba. Bueno técnicamente solo yo lo había dicho, pero con verla fijamente a los ojos sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo.

El punto es que tuvimos relaciones usando miel de maple en juego. Yo realmente no era fanático de lo dulce; pero el haber sentido su lengua por todo mi pecho, mi pene y hasta mis manos había sido la cosa más excitante del mundo.

La familia de Naruto tenía una casa de playa por la zona sur de la ciudad. A comparación con nosotros, Naruto tenía una muy buena relación con sus padres y tenía bastante dinero. Nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana a toda la banda. Sasori no pudo ir porque enfermó, por lo que quedó como una 'cita doble', así fue como lo denominó Sakura. Era obvio que Hinata se moría por Naruto y viceversa. Yamanaka había hecho un comentario en la conversación de whatsapp cuando mi novia lo comentó, diciendo que iba a haber una orgía en la playa o algo así. Iba a ser algo perturbador ver el pene de Naruto penetrando la vagina de Hinata mientras que Sakura y yo 'jugábamos'.

Partimos el viernes por la tarde en la camioneta Jeep de Naruto. Yo fui de copiloto y las chicas atrás. Cuando Hinata conectó su celular y A Day To Remember empezó a resonar por los parlantes, el ambiente en el carro se hizo menos pesado. Empezamos a charlar acerca de los futuros covers que podríamos hacer y a recomendarnos bandas. Fue interesante.

Ese día llegamos un poco tarde, por lo que simplemente las chicas hicieron macarrones con queso. Nos quedamos viendo una comedia en la sala y después nos fuimos a dormir. Sakura insistió para que durmamos juntos, algo que en el fondo odié un poco porque mi novia decidió usar un maldito camisón negro transparente sin nada abajo. Repito, nada. Sus tetas y su vagina completamente expuestas. Y yo no pude hacer nada esa noche porque el idiota de Naruto estaba durmiendo en la habitación del lado y Hinata en la del frente. Solo me resigné a abrazarla mientras dormía.

.

El día siguiente fue en definitiva el mejor de todos. Después de tomar desayuno, fuimos a la playa. Estaba realmente excitado y creo que hasta Hinata fue testiga de mi erección. No era mi culpa que Sakura esté usando una minúscula prenda para tapar sus partes privadas. Pero no fui el único. La erección de Naruto era mucho más notable que la mía. Todos estábamos con las hormonas a flor de piel y el alcohol realmente no ayudó del todo. Empezamos a bailar cuando Naruto prendió la radio.

Sakura inmediatamente se pegó a mí, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío y gimiendo mi nombre. Lo último fue música para mis oídos. A penas pude voltear para ver a los otros. Estaban casi en las mismas. Los cuatro estábamos sudados, medios borrachos y excitados. Resonó Talk Dirty To Me por los estéreo y todos fuimos testigos del gemido de Hinata. Ella y Naruto se estaban devorando mutuamente, y Naruto le estaba estrujando un seno.

—Hace calor.— gimió Sakura fuertemente después de besarme. —Sasuke... ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el bikini?

—¿Tanto calor tienes?— mi chica simplemente asintió mientras que deshacía el segundo nudo y su sostén caía en la arena. Con rapidez me deshice de sus bragas, haciendo que quede completamente desnuda ante mí.

—Yo también tengo calor. ¡Naruto!— gimió Hinata. —Tú también quítate el short.

Quedamos los cuatro desnudos, en una playa abandonada. No era una buena combinación.

—Sasu-cakes, ¿trajiste miel de maple?

De alguna manera mi espalda había terminado sobre la arena y Sakura estaba sobre mi vientre simulando una penetración. La vista de sus pechos desde ese punto era increíble. Se movían al ritmo de sus caderas y no pude resistir tocarlos con mis propias manos. ¡Mierda! Eran tan suaves y redondos. Ella pensaba que eran pequeños pero para mí eran perfectos. Cada teta encajaba perfectamente en cada una de mis ambos. Las estrujé levemente y con mi pulgar hacía presión sobre sus erectos y rosados pezones.

Una leve capa de sudor perlaba su frente mientras que seguía 'cabalgándome'. A comparación de Hinata y Naruto, nosotros tomábamos las cosas con un poco más de calma. La cara de Naruto estaba metida entre las piernas de la Hyuga cuando giré levemente el rostro para buscar mi mochila. No fue algo muy agradable. Le resté importancia y del bolsillo pequeño saqué un condón de fresa. Sakura me miró cómplice y cayó sobre mí.

Sentí su humedad contra mi vientre. Eso solo hizo que mi erección aumentara más. Esta mujer me tenía loco. Sus senos quedaron aplastados en mi pecho, sus pezones erectos daban una sensación increíble. Mis manos descendieron traviesamente hasta su trasero. Le di una palmada (sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba el sado pero no me resistí) a la mejilla derecha de su hermoso culo y aproveché esa oportunidad para tomar las riendas del asunto.

—Sa-su-ke no sabía que estabas tan ansioso bebé...— comentó divertida cuando su espalda fue la que hizo contacto con la arena esta vez. Ahora quien tenía el control era yo.

—Hn.— murmuré cuando empecé a atacar sus tetas con pequeños mordiscos y besos húmedos. Sakura no dejó de gemir un buen rato.

—Ustedes sí que se toman su tiempo...— comentó Naruto. Ellos, al parecer, ya habían terminado la primera ronda. —Nosotros iremos al jacuzzi para continuar esto, ¿se quedan o entran a la casa?

—Creo que entramos...— respondí yo, dejando un último beso sobre cada pezón. La había hecho venir apretujando, mordiendo y besando sus senos; me sentía bien pero necesitaba un lugar más cómodo en donde hacerla mía.

Naruto cargó a Hinata como un saco de papas en su espalda y corrió hacia el jacuzzi. Mi novia rió divertida y yo me paré, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y recogió sus prendas. Yo me puse mis shorts negros (poniendo el condón en mi bolsillo trasero) y después de colgar mi mochila sobre mi hombro, la tomé de la mano para caminar hacia la casa.

.

Como si fuéramos a hacer una travesura, corrimos al segundo piso para llegar a nuestra habitación. Sakura llegó más rápido que yo; cuando abrí la puerta, mi novia ya había deshecho el nudo de la toalla y estaba completamente desnuda de nuevo. Nunca me cansaría de verla desnuda. Su mirada era indescriptible decía 'te amo' y 'fóllame' al mismo tiempo. Su cabello rosa estaba desparramado por toda la almohada. Sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas, su intimidad completamente expuesta hacia mí. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y sus manos señalaban su parte baja.

—¡Bebé, hazme el amor!— me suplicó.

El condón de fresa lo había sacado para otra actividad que ella disfrutaba hacer, pero no me dio otra que usarlo. Como si mi vida dependiese de ello, rápidamente me quité los pantalones y gateé por la cama para colocarme sobre mi novia. Rocé mi glande contra sus labios inferiores. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero se había sentido increíble. Mi pene luchaba por entrar pero antes tenía que ponerme condón.

—Quiero que te corras dentro de mí.

—No me puedo correr dentro de ti Saku. No tomas pastillas.

—Te hago un oral para que te corras en mi boca.

No necesitó preguntárselo de nuevo. Su vagina era estrecha, pero sin condón las cosas eran distintas. Podía sentir la textura de su vagina. Sin más, empecé el vaivén. Fue ligeramente rápido pero logré salir antes de que eyaculase. Sakura acababa de tener un orgasmo pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Llevó mi pene a su boca y tras estimularlo con sus delicadas manos y su boca, me vine en su húmeda cavidad. Sakura se atragantó un poco al comienzo pero continuó con su tarea. Cuando terminó, sacó mi pene delicadamente de su boca y se tumbó a mi lado. Cogí un pañuelo de la mesa de noche que estaba tras mío y limpié los restos de mi semen que habían quedado en su rostro.

—¿Jugamos un rato antes de almorzar?— me preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba mi mochila.

—¿Qué quieres jugar?— respondí cerrando los ojos brevemente mientras colocaba mis brazos tras mi cabeza. Sakura realmente me había dejado agotado.

—La vez pasada no pudimos terminar de jugar con la miel de maple.— me respondió con una sonrisa tentadora, sujetando entre sus manos el frasco con la miel de maple que había traído.

—Hn. ¿Y qué sugieres?— respondí bastante interesado en las palabras que saldrían de sus labios.

—Solo cállate y disfruta.

Gateó sensualmente por la cama hasta quedar completamente encima de mí y bajo mi atenta mirada abrió el frasco. Llevó un dedo para coger un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. La forma en la que chupó su dedo me volvió loco. Realmente no sé con seguridad que hizo mi novia con su sensual lengua. Sólo sé que, por más estúpido que suene, me excité con solo verla chuparse el dedo. Su maldita lengua acariciaba su dedo como si fuera un dulce, y lo sacaba y se lo volvía a meter dentro de su boca como si estuviera simulando una penetración. Sakura podía ser más pervertida que yo en esos sentidos, y realmente me sorprendía cada vez que teníamos relaciones.

—Mnn. Sasuke, está rico. ¿Quieres?— me preguntó con una voz que chiquita inocente, poniendo su dedo frente a mi rostro embarrado de miel de maple. Pero detrás de esa mirada, se escondía una sexy que imploraba por una ronda más de sexo y no pude negarme.

Con ambas manos cogí su dedo mientras que me lo metía a la boca. Todo lo que esta mujer hacía en la cama era tan jodidamente excitante. Si no la hacía mía de nuevo en pocos minutos, mi semen la embarraría toda (Aunque Sakura bañada en mi semen no sonaba tan mal). Lo mordí levemente y con cuidado y ella gimió. Enrosqué mi lengua en su dedo y lo adentré lo más que pude en mi boca para que sea aún más placentero. El hecho de que estemos desnudos sentados (ella de rodillas y yo con las piernas cruzadas) frente al otro hacía las cosas un poco más interesantes.

—Sasu... Me siento tan mojada...— susurró gimiendo levemente. _Oh_, cómo amaba sus hermosos gemidos.

—Shh...— la callé después de sacar su dedo de mi boca. —¿No me decías a mí que me calle y que disfrute?

Sakura hizo que me recueste sobre la cama boca arriba y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Ella sonrió divertidamente mientras volvía a abrir el frasco. Tenía un leve presentimiento que nos íbamos a divertir bastante. Se embarró su manos con miel y de un movimiento rápido, éstas se adueñaron de mi miembro. Este no estaba del todo flácido pero cuando sintió las manos húmedas de mi novia no tardó mucho en levantarse. Sakura soltó una risita divertida y yo solo sonreí de costado orgulloso de mi compañero de batalla. Lo empezó a masajear, se sintió como en el séptimo cielo. No sé qué mierda hace Sakura con sus manos cada vez que me hace un increíble oral, pero siempre logra excitarme así.

Mi pre-semen no tardó en salir. Estaba desesperado. Y mucho. Estaba excitado y mi semen podría salir en cualquier momento. Sakura fue testigo de mi cara de pánico y lo que hizo a continuación me tomó realmente por sorpresa. Se echó sobre mí, su cara contra mi abdomen, y colocó a mi pene entre sus tetas. Dios, esta mujer me tenía realmente loco. Y con movimientos suaves al principio, sujetó sus tetas y las restregó de arriba a abajo contra mi erecto pene.

—Sa-Saku...— articulé con un poco de dificultad.

—Córrete, córrete sobre mí Sasuke-_kun._

Sakura sabía que estaba jugando con fuego cuando utilizó el sufijo japonés con mi nombre. Hicimos un complicado giro de 180 grados, y ella terminó abajo mío. No pude aguantarlo más y me corrí. Mi semen salió disparado por mi pene y embarró todo el vientre de mi novia, que aún después de que haya eyaculado, seguía restregando sus hermosos senos contra mi ahora flácido pene. Eso había sido la cosa más sexy que habíamos hecho en toda nuestra relación.

—Me vuelves loco Sakura.

—Lo sé.— sonrió ella con superioridad. Besó mi nariz y me abrazó fuertemente. —Y por eso me quieres.

—Hn.— mi respiración aún no se regulaba y estaba terriblemente cansado. No sé de dónde rayos saqué fuerzas para abrazarla de vuelta. —¿Tendremos más acción cuando terminemos de almorzar?

—Traje unos modelitos de encaje y de lolita que te van a encantar. ¿Quieres que los modele para ti?

Definitivamente fue un largo y agotador fin de semana.

.

.

_Tada‼ Bueno, debo de admitir que este sí fue más corto que el anterior :D Pero aún asi espero que les haya gustado. Creo que este tuvo más lemmon jajajaj_

_En definitiva, no creo que este sea el último lemmon que haga para este fic, así que no se decepcionen. __**Si tienen una idea para un futuro cap, no duden en comentarlo en un review o via inbox por FB :)**_

_La proxima semana subire la actualizacion de With Every Beat y también Fadeless! Estén al tanto de mi cuenta en FB para que sean las primeras en enterarse de mis actualizaciones._

_Cuidense!_

_Hatsumi_

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
